


Mad Mad Mad Rook World

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, omniboyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Mad World Rook shows up to visit Ben and tries to court Ben and convince him to return to his world. Rook is both confused and upset. Ben is confused and pondering a possible menage a trois.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street in Bellwood, Ben sipped on his Mr Smoothie cup and looked around. It had been a bit slow lately and the teen hated it. He was a hero. He needed to be fighting, saving the day, actually being useful. When nothing was happening, what was he? Just an average, boring teen with a tripped out watch. And even then the watch doesn’t tell time.

Ben sighed as he looked around the crowded streets of downtown. As he took in the walking humans he glanced at the signs to try and guess just where downtown he was. Wait a minute he knew this street.   
“Ben!” Startled he looked over. That was Rook… but not Rook. Or at least not HIS Rook. As he glanced across the street he just caught a glimpse at the Dimensional hopping Mr Smoothies before it vanished to its next place. Left standing in front of where it had been was a version of Rook he hadn’t seen since the desert apocalyptic world he had been trapped in nearly a year ago. Armored, spiky helmet and all, was Mad World Rook.

Guiding alternate dimensional version Rook through Plumber’s Base was an interesting experience. This version of Rook took everything he said with an open ear and a look of utter wonder. His gaze moving from the different aliens that walked around to the alien technology that surrounded them. He hadn’t been able to think of what else to do but bring him back to base and ask his grandpa and his partner what to do with him until they could send him back.

“Ben? Rook? What’s going on, kiddo? Why is Rook dressed like that?”  
Ben smiled brightly as he looked over at the elderly human who was standing in the monitor room. He was looking at them oddly and studying Rook’s strange apocalyptic outfit. He stepped forward to introduce his newest companion.  
“Grandpa Max. This is Rook Blonco from an alternate dimension…. Uhm…,” he looked awkwardly at the other Rook, “one where I was an evil dictator… or at least that version of me was.”

Mad World Rook looked at Ben, giving him a gentle smile, which Grandpa Max frowned at when he noticed. The alternate Dimensional alien spoke cheerfully, “He’s correct. Ben showed up with another, younger Ben, and together the two saved everyone. He freed us and helped us imprison our world’s Ben. He’s a hero.”  
Ben blushed faintly, not used to Rook giving him this level of praise and finding he rather liked it actually. He still felt the need to lightly scold the other, “what did I say about contractions?”  
MW Rook smiled shyly and nodded his head, “I’m…I am sorry. I am still working on that.”

“Magister Tennyson? Ben? What is going on?” And there was the voice of his partner who was just walking in for his shift at monitor duty. This world’s version of Rook glanced at his doppelganger and frowned. Where had he seen this other Revonnahgander before? Ben smiled at his Rook and stepped towards him as he went to make introductions again.   
“Hey, Partner. You remember a while back when Ben 23 and I got sent to that desert world and you took Hokestar’s dimensional hopping Mr. Smoothies and rescued us? Well this is that world’s version of you! Rook meet Rook!”

The Revonnahganders looked at each other for a moment, studying each other. Rook wasn’t sure what to really think about this alternate version of himself. It was an almost common and expected occurrence to see alternate versions of Ben but he had never once thought he would see himself. Trying to be as polite as his parent’s raised him to be, Rook smiled and gave a slight bow of his head. “It is a bright day, brother, on this day of our meeting,” he said formally. The other looked at him for a moment before offering his hand in the more human greeting. Confused but not wanting to be rude, Rook reached out and took the other’s hand, hiding the wince at the near threatening squeeze his doppelganger gave and offered a, “nice to meet you,” back with a smile that just hinted at a touch of fang.

Ben just smiled brightly as he looked back and forth between the two of them. Grandpa Max watched the interaction closely, a thoughtful frown on his face. Something was off and where he doubted that this other Rook was a threat to Ben. He wasn’t so sure about their Rook. Once the two had released their handshakes, Max stepped in and asked, “So Rook… or Other Rook, what brings you to this dimension?”

Switching his focus back to Max, MW Rook offered him a friendly smile. “I am here to speak with our world’s savor. And I hope to spend time getting to know this world’s Ben. He is truly a hero, one that I feel I hardly was given a change to get to know before he had to leave.” Rook frowned as he watched this other him. His gaze glancing at Ben for a moment but with a look that this world’s Rook was trying to decipher. Max simply looked at the other for a moment before questioning, “and how long are you planning on being here visiting?”

“I asked your Professor Hokestar about my return. He said it would be in a full week’s time.”  
“I suppose we can find a room for you here at base, Rook’s quarters are too small for both of you… but I’m sure we should still have an open room…,” Magister Tennyson started only to be cut off by Ben, “Why doesn’t he just crash at my place?”  
All three looked at the human teen. Rook’s voice was hesitant as he questioned, “Ben…?”  
The human shook his head and smiled brightly, trying to reason with the two other plumber’s, “come on guys. This makes the most sense. Grandpa Max, you guys are expecting a large group of galactic political meet up here, right? So you’ll need all the rooms for them. And you just said Rook’s place is too small. My parents are out of town for the week and Mom said I could have some friend’s over. It’ll be great!”

MW Rook smiled brightly while the other two just frowned thoughtfully. Rook wasn’t liking this idea at all. But as he glanced at Magister Tennyson he could see the older plumber felt the same about the idea but did not seem as if he could come up with an idea to argue with his grandson. Not hearing any objections at all Ben grinned and looked at the alternate Rook and offered, “Since Rook is on duty and I don’t remember there being a Mr Smoothie’s in your world, what say I take you to try one? My treat?”  
And MW Rook agreed, a look of tenderness on his face as he followed Ben back towards the exit. “You truly are one of limitless kindness, Ben.”  
Rook felt his frown deepen, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he watched the two walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben smiled across the picnic table at his companion. He had opted to get some of Rook’s favorites for this alternate dimension version to try and hoped they had similar tastes. As he watched MW Rook scarf down his meatball sub and slurp on the straw of his lemongrass and kale smoothie, he knew he had chosen right. He couldn’t help but chuckle as tomato sauce ended up on the revonnahgander’s face.  
“You might want to slow down there, buddy, before you choke.”  
MW Rook blushed faintly, the hint of color peaking through the fur of his face. He looked down at his food then sheepishly up to Ben. “I apologize. It’s… It is all so good. There has not been anything like this in years back in my world.”

Reaching over, Ben patted the alien’s shoulder and offered him a comforting look as he said softly, “that’s rough, man. I’m sorry. How about we try some other foods tomorrow. You’re playing tourist for the week, it’s only fair that I be your tour guide and show you whatever you want.”  
There was a pause, a stillness, to the alien suddenly that had Ben confused. He heard the alien mutter under his breath, “whatever…,” and the MW Rook shook his head and cast-off whatever thought had caught his mind. The alien offered the confused human another of his gentle smiles before agreeing, “I am alright with this plan, Ben. I will gladly see all that you have to show me.”

“Well alright then,” Ben said, his smile returning. The sounds of a nearby clock made him pause and look around. “It’s getting dark. Better finish up and head home. We can play some video games or watch a movie until we go to bed.” With that thought in mind, Ben hurriedly went to finish his food, not noticing the slight twitch of a smile on MW Rook’s lip at the word bed. The alien quickly finished off the rest of his sub and reached for the stack of napkins that Ben had grabbed beforehand. He started to try and clean his face of the large globs of sauce.

Ben finished off his chili fries and turned to look at the alien only to have to fight back a smile to see that this version of Rook was having some difficulty with his after-meal hygiene. Looking around, the teen spotted his half drank bottle of water. He snatched it up and began to dampen a few napkins.   
“Hang on, Rook. I got it.”  
The alien stopped, letting his hands lower from his face and watched Ben as the human slid closer and started to gently clean Rook’s face of the smeared red. Ben tried to focus on the task at hand, though he couldn’t help but blush at MW Rook’s unblinking gaze.

With one last pass of a damp napkin, Ben glanced shyly up into the golden eyes.   
“There we go. All clean now.”  
A large hand gently cupped his cheek and Ben’s blush suddenly intensified. MW Rook’s gaze was so intense. His large hand so very warm against his skin, but both were making Ben very aware just how close the two were. MW Rook’s voice spoke softly, the tone an almost caress to his ears, “thank you, Ben.”  
He barely managed to stutter out a response of, “don…don’t mention…it…”

He felt like a deer in headlights, unable to move as he was held by that gaze. The hand on his cheek shifted slightly and then felt MW Rook’s thumb brush over his lower lip and that touch had him jumping back and nearly falling off the picnic table’s bench seat. His face felt like it was on fire as he glanced at Alternate Rook and questioned awkwardly, “what…what are you doing?”  
MW Rook tilted his head slightly, as if confused and answered, “you still had some food on your lip. I was returning the favor of you cleaning my face.”  
“Ooo….oh….,” Ben weakly muttered and looked away, quickly standing he gathered the trash and practically mad dashed away to the trashcan. With his back turned, Ben missed as MW Rook smiled softly and licked the tip of his thumb, catching a taste of Ben’s chili fries and just a hint of Ben himself.”

When Ben didn’t instantly returned, instead seeming to awkwardly loiter next to the trashcan, MW Rook stood up and walked over to him. Ben glanced at him, nervous and not really knowing why. He could see the other’s expression was a calming smile. MW Rook questioned, seeming oblivious to Ben’s confusion, “are we to head to your home now, Ben? I am very interested in possibly playing these video games with you.”  
The mention of video games seemed to be all Ben needed to relax. 

Offering the alien an answering smile, Ben started to walk in the direction of his home. He happily started explaining the idea of Sumo Slammers to the, ever eager to listen, alternate version of his partner.   
“So this Ishiyama… he is in constant battle against the villain, Kenko? And he is able to shapeshift?”  
Pausing, Ben looked at MW Rook, actually beyond happy to realize that this version of Rook seemed really interested in wanting to learn something important, though not vital to the universe’s safety, to Ben. He answered back, “Well Kenko is the shapeshifter, if that’s what you meant. But yeah. There fight is epic. The newest game has them traveling through time….”  
MW Rook just listened as Ben rambled on about his favorite franchise, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement and making the revonnahgander’s smile to be that much brighter.


End file.
